Loki's Wife
by Black.VerityBlack
Summary: Anne Fae has asked herself if her love is still alive many times in the past, she never thought she'd get an answer. When she is hired to ward the cell of a prisoner in SHIELD custody, she agrees to it. How was she to know her lost beloved was the one she was supposed to lock up? With a quick change of plans, Anne Fae changes the course of the future, hopefully for the better.


**This is my first published fanfic, and it is also posted on Ao3, just so you know. Also the cover was made by me and I don't own Marvel, as much as I wish I did.**

 **This is set a few weeks after the Chitauri invaded New York, they haven't made the teleport device that sent Loki and Thor back yet, and they wont for a little while. Hence the needing to ward Loki's Cell.**

 **I'm pretending that Doctor Strange happened before The Avengers, just so there is a magical human around that Fury could contact and know of.**

 **I don't know much about the marvel universe as a whole, just whats in the movies, and what I've read in fanfics, so i'm taking a good deal of liberties with the facts. This also means that the characters might get a little OOC so sorry about that.**  
/ **Please enjoy!**

Is it weird to think that the ones we lost aren't gone forever? To hope that they will return as they were before, unharmed?

I had that hope, that unrealistic dream. I never thought of the reality of what would happen if he did return. I never thought of the amount of anger I would feel towards those who wronged him. I never realised how much my dreams would suffer from the  
reality that smashed its way through them.

He'd changed. Why is that something I didn't expect? It had been many decades since we last laid eyes on each other. Of course, I knew he would be different, but never the broken man that sits before me now. I wanted to collapse to the ground next to  
him. Hold him as we cried our sorrows away. But someone was watching us. Our reunion was not private. What else could I have expected when he's now one of the worst criminals on earth.

I knelt next to him, looking at his defeated form through the one-way glass of his cell. His face contorted into a sneer, the perfect picture of arrogance and disdain. The expression his captors expected him to wear. But I could see past the mask and  
see the pain that rested in his eyes, far more than I wished was there. I wish he didn't have to experience what he did, especially not alone. I wish I could prevent it all. But the fates had a different plan, and I haven't the power to turn back  
time. The crackle of a speaker alerted me to the presence of spectators. I'd almost forgotten about them in my revere.

"Morgana, just do the magic spell and leave," Tony Stark's voice echoed through the speakers.

I nodded towards the camera, and started getting items out of the bag I brought in with me. Opening a pot of special liquid, I began to paint runes on the glass wall of the cell. One by one the runes combined into an elaborate visual display of complicated  
magic. Almost an hour later, I stepped back finished. Chanting a few words in my native tongue caused the red runes to shine an eerie silver. The man in the cell looked up, as if sensing the magic, which he most likely had. His sneer disappeared,  
and was instead replaced with a growing smirk. He stood up and made his way to the glass wall that held the runic display.

"Did you do it?" Stark asked when nothing more happened. The man in the cell paced his hand on the glass, smirked, and sent out a blast of gold and green magic.

"I did something," I said as the runes flashed bright gold, and the man disappeared.

It didn't take long for those watching to burst into the room as I was slowly packing up my things. Natasha Romanoff looked as cold as usual, not showing her internal frustration. Stark looked more annoyed than angry, Clint Barton, however, looked murderous.

"What did you do?" Barton growled, an arrow already nocked in his bow. Romanoff grabbed his arm and pulled him back before he could fire.

Shrugging in answer, I continue to pack away my things, hoping to save a little time before the inevitable investigation. Glancing subtly at the group of superheros, I notice their intense discussion on their next course of action. They seemed to be having  
a quiet shouting match from the heated glares and clenched hands. Sooner than I wished, my last item found its way into my bag, standing I turn to the now silent group and face my fate.

The two spies cuffed my hands and lead me roughly out of the prison area and into an interrogation room, while Stark stayed behind, presumably to figure out where their prisoner went. My belongings were taken, and my cuffs were connected to the table  
so I can't escape. I'm left alone in the room for a long while, the only sounds being my own breathing and faint footsteps of agents passing the door. After what felt like hours of boredom, someone finally opened the door to my self-proclaimed cell.

"Nicholas Fury, now don't I feel special," I say to the grumpy pirate that just entered the room. He simply scowled in my direction and sat down opposite me, placing folders on the table.

"You were brought here under the assurance of Stephen Strange that you would help secure Loki in his cell, instead you've helped him escape, why?" The man growled, one eye glaring suspiciously. Opening the folder in front of him he looked at the information,  
then back up at me. "You're an orphan looking after younger siblings, barely into adulthood, and have no association with the god, you weren't even in the same state when he attacked. So, tell me, Anne Fae, why did you do it?"

I looked at him for a while, considering my answer, watching as he grew more annoyed as the seconds ticked by. He knew of my 'siblings', and where I was during the invasion, which means he knows where I live. Curtesy of Stark no doubt.

"Why? Because he would do the same for me. If you want to know where he is, I'd appreciate it if I could ring my babysitter and inform her I'll be away longer than expected." I bargained with the man, hoping beyond hope he accepts. The idea that my childr—siblings  
can be used as a bargaining chip by this man scares me more than I care to admit.

He looked at me considering the information he needed, and the apparent low price I offered it with. Finally, he agreed, and an agent entered with a mobile phone, handing it to Fury and leaving again soon after. I was given the phone, obviously bugged,  
and called home.

"Hello, Serina speaking," My babysitter, and younger sister, answered.

"Hey Serina, it's Anne, I'm in a bit of a pickle at the moment, could you bring the kids to mums?" I ask as my eyes flicked around the small room, trying and failing to keep my nerves out of my voice. There was no guarantee the kids would make it safely  
out of S.H.I.E.L.D's line of sight, their agents might already be surrounding the house. My eyes settled on the wall behind Fury's head when a defeated sigh could be heard on the other end of the line.

"Honestly, how do you get yourself into these situations? This had better not be similar to when you wandered off and pilfered artefacts with that Terran Ravager." Serina said though the knock-off All-Speak spell I'd taught her a while back; her English  
still isn't very good despite decades of lessons. Letting out another frustrated sigh she continued, "Fine, I shall bring the kids to mother's, and I shall also deactivate the doors while I am leaving, okay?"

"Thank you! You are the best! I owe you big time, you know which door it is right?" I ask referring to the many portals I had hidden in my house in the form of different coloured doors. Runes being my main source of magic, I had to match Loki's world-walking  
skills somehow, and I wasn't going to be beaten by that cocky bastard, no matter how much I love him.

"Of course I do, it is the purple one is it not?" Fury raised an eyebrow at my groan; or at the weird conversation he must think we're having.

"No, it's the pink and orange one that looks like earth's sunset, just get Lee to show you, he knows where it is," I glance at Fury whose expression is starting to descend into annoyance at the length of the conversation, he obviously wants Loki's location  
before he can disappear. "Alright I've gotta go, I shouldn't be gone too long, just get the kids out soon please, and tell them I love them."

With a quick goodbye, I end the call, and hand the phone back to Fury. Knowing that the entire conversation was likely recorded wasn't very reassuring, but at least most of the information they gained was nonsense without context. Fury was glaring at  
me with his eye again as he lent forward threateningly.

"We complied with our side of the agreement, now you do the same," I raised my eyebrow at his impatient tone, "Where is Loki?"


End file.
